


Sudden

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [102]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mila is a good friend, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Whump, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The fall comes out of nowhere.





	Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

The fall comes out of nowhere: one minute, Yuri is taking off for his quad lutz, confident and steady; the next, he’s panicking when he can’t quite find the landing. The ice seems to come up in slow motion as Yuri desperately tries to salvage the jump and land on his feet. The effort fails and Yuri crashes heavily, his head and his hands taking the brunt of the fall; a wet snap from his arm drags a scream from his throat.

For a moment Yuri just lays there, too stunned to move. Everything hurts and he can’t think past pain. Curling in on himself, he attempts to breathe through it. His breath is coming in sharp, painful gasps, and there’s a ringing in his ears as the pain grows from a dull, generalized ache to a sharp, more localized throbbing in his head and arm.

The sensory overload is making his stomach churn. He hears someone calling his name, but it sounds muffled and distant, like it’s coming from far away. Someone is screaming in the background, and Yuri wishes that they would stop; the noise is hurting his head.

Belatedly, he realizes that he should probably respond to whoever is yelling at him. His vision is blurry, but he attempts to sit up anyway. The motion only makes his nausea worse, and he wraps the arm that doesn’t hurt over his stomach. 

“Yuri, are you alright?” It’s Mila’s voice. Yuri opens his mouth to answer her, but ends up lurching forward over the ice with a gag instead. The painful overstimulation is too much to handle. The hand on his shoulder moves to his back and rubs in soothing circles as Yuri trembles and heaves, spitting up his breakfast all over the pristine white ice.

The vomit burns his already raw throat, and Yuri feels hot tears trickling down his cheeks as he dry heaves miserably. Each heave jars his arm and makes his head hurt even worse. When the queasiness finally abates a little, Yuri collapses back against Mila. Even with his hazy vision, he can see the worry on her face.

“It looks like you broke your arm,” she says with a frown, one of her hands stroking through his hair. “And you probably have a concussion. How are feeling?”

Yuri would make a sarcastic remark if he had the energy, but all that comes out of his mouth is a strangled whimper. Mila hugs him closer, not caring about the vomit crusted on his chin. “We’re going to get you taken care of, okay?” she says reassuringly. Yuri gives a tiny nod and snuggles closer, shutting his eyes against the barrage of pain. “I’ll stay with you the whole time,” Mila promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
